Breaking Down
by Dusk Till Dawn 15
Summary: Has breaking dawn spoilers! Bella wonders about what life would be like if there were no such things as vampires and werewolves. One day, she wakes up to find just that. Can she get life back to the way it was or more importantly will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn and will have some spoilers

**Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn and will have some spoilers. Bella wonders about what life would be like if there were no such things as vampires and werewolves. One day, she wakes up to find just that. Can she get life back to the way it was. I think the more important question is, does she want to?**

Jacob sat next to me, bouncing Renesmee on his knee. Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper. Usually I would go with him, but I couldn't separate myself from my daughter.

"And to think, you used to hate vampires," I said casually watching Renesmee's grow larger.

"I still don't like vampires," Jacob replied. "Half vampires are a different story."

"Hmm, so that explains why you wanted to kill her," I replied sarcastically.

"She tried to kill you first," Jacob said.

"That was just a misunderstanding," I stated.

I couldn't help thinking back to the day that Renesmee was born. Edward had turned me into a vampire. Things definitely would have been easier without magic.

Renesmee reached up to touch my face. Suddenly, an image of myself sleeping came into my head. Once Renesmee dropped her hand, everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in bed. "Jacob! Renesmee!" I called. I hopped to my feet just to fall down the way I used to when I was human.

Jacob walked into the room. "Who's Renesmee?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"What do you mean, 'who's Renesmee?' You know, my daughter," I said.

Jacob stared back at me as if I had just grown an extra head. "Baby, our daughter's name is Rachel, not Renesmee."

"Wait, did you just call me 'baby?' And did you just say 'our daughter'," I asked, completely confused.

"Of course I did," Jacob replied. Before I could stop him, he was kissing me.

**I know that it's short, but I want to know what everybody thinks before I continue. Please Review and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	2. Emmett

I was overwhelmed by the power of the kiss, but as soon as I could get my mind strait I pulled away. "What's the matter with you?" I shouted.

"What's the matter with you?" Jacob demanded. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"You think I'm acting strange! Edward's going to have even more of a reason to break your face when he finds out that you were…"

Jacob put his hand in the air to stop me. I complied and waited to see what he had to say. He had better have a good excuse or I might just break his face in myself. "Who's Edward?" he asked stupidly.

"My husband!" I shouted.

"Bella, I'm your husband," Jacob said. I stared blankly into his eyes. "Wait, are you cheating on me?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. "How can I be cheating on you? I'm not even with you!" I shouted.

I ran out of the room. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I needed to get out of here. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

"Bella!" Jacob called following me into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Get away from me you freak!" I shouted as I reached the front door. Before I could yank it open, Jacob had gripped my arm.

"Bella, just calm down," Jacob said.

"I don't need to calm down. You need to start making sense," I replied angrily. I tried to pull my arm free with no success. What happened to my strength? Jacob must have been working out to be this strong.

Before I could even try to get an inch away from him, a little girl walked into the room. She was probably about four years old. She gripped a small teddy bear in her hand. She seemed to hold on to it for dear life. "Mommy!" she called.

Before I could do anything, the little girl had wrapped her tiny arms around my leg. Did she just call me 'Mommy'? Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Sweetie," Jacob said, lifting the little girl into his arms. I was finally free, but for some reason, I couldn't get my feet to move. "Mommy and I are busy right now, okay? Go play with Charlie."

The little girl nodded as Jacob set her down. Still holding the bear as tight as she possibly could, she ran off into the living room.

"Who is that?" I asked, my eyes fluttered to Jacob's shocked face.

"Our daughter, Rachel," Jacob replied hesitantly. "You must have hurt your head more than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you fell down the stairs last night, you hit your head on the banister. You must have hit it pretty hard too. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Jacob asked sounding worried.

I shook my head furiously. "Who's Charlie?" I asked. "You told her to play with Charlie. Who is he?"

"Our son, Bella," Jacob said. He put his arms around me. My mind told me to pull away, but my body told me that I should stay; that it was right. "What's going on with you?"

"Maybe I did hit my head," I replied. I couldn't think strait with Jacob's arms around me. Every instinct I had said that this was a horrible dream, but still, a part of me hoped that this could be real.

Not being away from Edward; I could never stand that. I couldn't stand being away from Renesmee either. Still, the way Jacob held me felt right; it made me feel whole. I just wanted to lean into him and stay there forever.

Rachel came running back into the room; the bear was still in her tiny fist.

"What's with her and the bear?" I asked Jacob.

"She's always had that bear," Jacob replied.

"Mommy, you want see?" Rachel asked raising the bear to my hand. I didn't know how, but somehow I knew that she wouldn't offer the bear to anyone else.

I took it. "What's your teddy bear's name?" I asked.

"He no teddy, he a grizzly!" Rachel said, she bared her teeth like a vicious animal. "I name him Emmett."

**I would just like to say, that I am a total EdwardxBella fan. However, parts will have JacobxBella in the story. Please review. **


End file.
